Pretty Doll
by satennejyp
Summary: Hal itu terjadi begitu saja sehingga membuat inseong tidak percaya hal itu terjadi di depan matanya [Inseong sf9 x Eunha Gfriend] Author's note : terinspirasi dari komik my smart boy
1. prolog

Inseong berjalan dengan kesal di sepanjang jalan. Dia terus saja menendangi semua benda yang ada di depannya. Tak sengaja kaleng kosong yang ia tendang terlempar begitu tinggi dan mengenai seseorang.

"Yak! Siapa yang menendang kaleng ini!?" Teriak wanita yang terkena kaleng kosong itu.

Inseong dengan cepat berlari dari tempat itu. Dia sangat tidak suka mencari gara-gara dengan seorang wanita.

Entah kenapa hari ini Inseong sangat kesal. Dia juga sangat tidak bersemangat untuk membuka ponselnya. Malang sekali nasibnya. Entah keberapa kalinya ia ditolak oleh perempuan. Dia selalu berpikir, apa yang salah dengan dirinya? Apa dia ini kurang tampan? Atau bagaimana. Dan entah kenapa juga dia selalu suka pada adik kelas. Menyebalkan sekali.

"Harusnya di masa SMA ini aku bisa bersenang-senang dengan mempunyai kekasih. Nyatanya sampai sekarang aku tidak punya kekasih," gumam Inseong.

Dia menatap bangunan besar yang ada dihadapannya. Sebenarnya Inseong tidak masuk ke dalam bangunan itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, bangunan dihadapannya adalah rumahnya. Mau tidak mau dia harus masuk.

"Sepertinya aku terus menerus ditolak karena ibuku yang terlalu memanjakanku," ucap Inseong kesal.

Dia baru saja teringat kejadian waktu pertama ia masuk sekolah. Ibunya terus saja mengantar-jemput dirinya, sehingga dia tidak punya untuk bergaul. Bahkan dia bisa bersenang-senang dengan teman sekolahnya baru sekarang. Saat dia menginjak kelas 3 SMA.

Dan juga kejadian beberapa hari lalu, saat Inseong dibuatkan bekal oleh ibunya. Mungkin jika bekal biasa Inseong tidak masalah. Tetapi masalahnya bekal itu dihias, teman-temannya pun mengetahuinya. Dari dahulu hingga sekarang Inseong selalu saja dijuluki anak mama.

"Inseong-ah kau sudah pulang nak? Kau mau makan sekarang?" Tanya ibunya dengan lemah lembut.

"Tidak bu, aku tidak selera makan," ucap Inseong sembari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Inseong pun merebahkan dirinya di kasurnya. Ia pun mengambil ponselnya dan membuka chat yang masuk.

Rowoon

Kudengar kau di tolak oleh tzuyu

Me:

Diam kau!

Benar kan? Semua orang pasti akan mengejeknya jika dia ditolak lagi. Membuat harinya semakin buruk saja.

Inseong pun menyimpan ponselnya di sampingnya. Mata Inseong beralih pada boneka yang ada dibawah kasur Inseong.

"Eomma, kenapa boneka ini ada disini lagi?" Teriak Inseong.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Inseong dibuka secara kasar oleh seseorang.

"Oppa, aku pulang!" Ucap anak perempuan berumur 16 tahunan.

"Ya ampun anak ini kenapa harus pulang sekarang," gumam Inseong.

"Oppa kau bicara apa?" Tanya anak perempuan itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak berbicara apa-apa. Itu bonekamu kan? Bawa kembali, jangan membuat kamarku berantakan!" Ucap Inseong ketus. Lalu Inseong pun menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal.

'Duk'

Tiba-tiba ada yang memukul Inseong dengan guling secara terus menerus.

"WAE!?"

"Oppa, kau jahat! Padahal aku sudah baik hati menyimpan boneka ini disini supaya kau tidak kesepian" ucap anak perempuan itu sembari terus-menerus memukul Inseong dengan guling.

"Harusnya kau menyimpan barang bagus selain boneka ini," ucap Inseong sembari memegang boneka perempuan itu.

Boneka itu memang sangat cantik. Bajunya berwarna rambutnya hitam sebahu. Tapi Inseong kan lelaki, tidak mungkin bermain boneka.

"Oppa suka boneka ini kan?"

"Jangan bergurau, Kim Saeron," ucap Inseong pelan.

"Aku sedang tidak bergurau, Kim Inseong," ucap Gadis itu. Inseong pun menjitak kepala gadis itu dengan pelan.

Inseong meneliti boneka itu. Ternyata memang boneka itu lucu. Inseong mencubit kedua pipi boneka itu.

'Bush!'

Tiba-tiba boneka itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tidak pernah Inseong bayangkan. Boneka itu berubah menjadi manusia.

Boneka itu-perempuan itu ada di pangkuan Inseong, dia sedang mengusap-ngusap pipinya yang sakit karena dicubit oleh Inseong.

Inseong terkejut, tetapi dia diam saja dari tadi tidak bereaksi. Ia menatap tak percaya pada sesuatu yang ada dihadapannya.

Tbc

Annyeong~

Entah kenapa pengen banget buat fanfic ini 😅

aku mau tanya, menurut kalian siapa yang pantes jadi cowok baik-baik?

Aku lagi cari cast nih 😁


	2. 1

Pretty Doll

Kim Inseong (SF9) x Jung Eunha (Gfriend)

.

.

.

"Yak! Oppa, makhluk apa yang ada di pangkuanmu!?" Teriak Saeron sembari bersembunyi dibalik selimut.

Inseong masih tidak bergerak. Dia terus saja menatap gadis itu. hingga gadis itu bangun dan menatap Inseong.

"Nugu?"

"Hah?"

"Kau siapa?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Harusnya oppa-ku yang bertanya kau siapa!" Ucap Saeron sembari ketakutan dibalik selimut.

Gadis itu menatap Saeron. Saeron yang di tatap seperti semakin ketakutan.

"Sebenarnya kau siapa? Kenapa kau ada disini? Bukannya kau itu boneka?" Tanya Inseong penuh selidik.

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya lalu pingsan. Inseong dan Saeron bukannya langsung menolong gadis itu, tetapi mereka malah menatap gadis itu dengan heran.

"Kenapa dia tiba-tiba pingsan?" Tanya Saeron.

"Entahlah," ucap Inseong.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu bangun kembali, Lalu berdiri. Gadis itu menatap Inseong dengan tajam.

"Yak! Apa kau tidak bisa tidak mengejutkan kami!?" Emosi Saeron meluap.

"Namaku Eunha. Aku ada disini karena keinginan seseorang yang kesepian. Dan ya, aku boneka itu," ucap gadis itu mendekati Inseong.

"Keinginan seseorang? Maksudmu?" Tanya Inseong.

"Aku ada disini karena keinginan seorang pria yang sudah ditolak beberapa kali. Dia sangat kesepian dan aku ditugaskan untuk menemaninya," ucap gadis itu.

Saeron bingung melihat apa yang terjadi di depan matanya. Percakapan antara boneka itu dan kakaknya itu.

"Pria itu selalu saja melemparkan ponselnya ke sembarang arah jika ia sedang kesal. Lalu ia berkata,'aku ini kurang apa? Padahal aku ini tampan, baik hati dan rajin menabung'" ucap gadis itu.

"Apa kau tidak bisa diam?" Tanya Inseong ketus. Inseong merasa bahwa 'kejombloan' dirinya sudah diketahui berbagai makhluk termasuk boneka.

'Drrttt.. dddrrttt..'

"Aku sudah bertemu orangnya. Sudah lama aku tunggu dia menyubitku, akhirnya dia menyubitku juga sekarang. Ehmm, ya aku akan melaksanakan tugasku mulai sekarang," ucap gadis itu.

Inseong dan Saeron saling berpandangan. Tunggu, bagaimana sebuah boneka bisa mempunyai ponsel.

"Kau.. mempunyai ponsel?" Tanya Seohyun.

"Tentu saja, saku ini bisa mengeluarkan apa saja yang berhubungan dengan manusia. Walaupun aku boneka, tapi aku tidak bodoh," ucap gadis itu sombong.

"Jadi.. namamu Eunha dan kau adalah boneka? Sungguh aku tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang sedang kulihat hari ini," Ucap Saeron.

"Oppa, kemana boneka itu sekarang?" Tanya Saeron sembari berbisik.

Sekarang adalah waktunya makan malam, dan di hadapan Inseong dan Saeron ada ibu mereka. Tidak mungkin mereka membicarakan Eunha di depan ibunya.

"Dikamarku," ucap Inseong pelan.

"Kau gila!? Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Dia akan tidur dengan siapa? Tidak mungkin dia tidur denganmu," ucap Saeron masih berbisik.

Ibunya Inseong terus memperhatikan kedua anaknya yang saling berbisik. Tingkah laku kedua anaknya ini membuat dirinya curiga.

"Aku tidak boleh berprasangka buruk pada anakku sendiri," pikir ibu Inseong.

"Eomma aku ingin berbicara sesuatu denganmu," ucap Inseong dengan nada yang serius. "Tapi kau tidak boleh marah."

Saeron menatap Inseong tak percaya. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah melihat kakaknya senekat ini. Ibunya memang tidak akan marah, tapi ibunya akan berpikir bahwa kedua anaknya ini bodoh dan suka berkhayal.

"Oppa!"

"Eomma mungkin kau akan berpikir kalau aku ini mengarang cerita. Tapi percayalah aku tidak main-main tentang apa yang aku bicarakan ini," ucap Inseong. Matanya kini memancarkan aura yang berbeda dengan Inseong yang biasanya.

Ibunya masih setia mendengarkan perkataan Inseong. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah mendengar anaknya berbicara seserius ini.

"Eomma, aku ingin tinggal sendiri," ucap Inseong.

Kali ini Saeron mulai bingung sekaligus terkejut. Dia kira kakaknya akan menceritakan tentang eunha, ternyata bukan.

"Apa maksudmu nak?" Tanya nyonya kim bingung.

"Aku ingin hidup mandiri eomma. Mungkin suatu saat nanti ada waktunya aku harus hidup sendiri," ucap Inseong.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau berpikiran tentang bagaimana kehidupanmu jika eomma mati?" Tanya ibunya.

Sepertinya kata-kata Inseong menyakiti hati eommanya. Saeron yang melihat oppanya dan eommanya sedang adu bicara hanya diam. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tapi ia harus melakukan sesuatu supaya eommanya tidak salah paham.

"Eomma mungkin maksud oppa tidak seperti itu," ucap Saeron. "Ada waktunya oppa harus hidup mandiri, di masa depan oppa harus membiayai hidup keluarganya. Tidak mungkin oppa terus bergantung pada eomma."

Perhatian nyonya Kim teralih pada Saeron. Ia menatap Saeron dengan tajam.

"Tapi saat-saat itu masih lama, oppa mu bahkan masih SMA," ucap Nyonya Kim.

"Tapi eomma--"

"Selama appa dan eomma masih hidup, kalian masih jadi tanggung jawab kami. Jika kau tinggal sendiri kau akan menghidupimu dengan cara apa? Mengemis?" Ucap Nyonya Kim dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Inseong dan Saeron mulai merasa bersalah, terlebih Inseong. Ia tidak mengira kata-katanya akan membuat ibunya sangat bersedih.

"Eomma hanya tidak ingin melihat kalian kesusahan," ucap Nyonya Kim sembari meninggalkan meja makan.

Inseong dan Saeron menatap punggung eomma mereka yang semakin menjauh. Sepertinya mereka membuat eommanya benar-benar khawatir.

"Eomma benar, bagaimana caranya kau mendapat uang untuk menghidupimu?" Tanya Saeron.

Inseong hanya diam. Dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai niatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan adiknya. Ia sangat bersalah pada eommanya.

"Kau seharusnya langsung mengusir boneka itu!" Ucap Saeron pada Inseong.

"Apa aku setega itu mengusir dia?" Tanya Inseong.

"Apa kau juga setega itu menyakiti hati eomma?" Tanya Saeron balik.

Inseong merasa dapat tamparan mendengar pertanyaan Saeron. Apakah dia setega itu dengan menyakiti hati eommanya?

"ini sudah menjadi kebiasaanmu oppa, bertindak sebelum berpikir matang-matang," ucap Saeron lalu meninggalkan Inseong sendirian.

Inseong membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar. Eunha yang mendengar suara pintu dibuka langsung menoleh ke arah tersebut.

"Kau sudah ma--"

"Yak! Sebenarnya tujuanmu ada disini untuk apa?" Tanya Inseong tiba-tiba.

Eunha merasa terkejut karena merasa dibentak oleh Inseong.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa Tujuanmu ke rumahku?" Tanya Inseong dengan nada yang datar.

Mendengar Inseong berbicara dengan nada seperti itu, Eunha merasa merinding. Ia baru kali ini melihat Inseong seperti itu.

Bukannya dia memang baru melihat Inseong?

"Sudah kubilang aku disini untuk menemanimu," ucap Eunha singkat.

Inseong melangkahkan kakinya medekati Eunha. Matanya menatap tajam Eunha. Eunha yang ditatap seperti itu sedikit merasa takut.

"Mengapa kau ingin menemaniku?" Tanya Inseong.

"Karena kau kesepian."

"Aku tidak kesepian, aku punya dongsaeng dan eomma dirumah ini. Aku merasa bahagia dan tidak perlu boneka sepertimu untuk menemaniku," ucap Inseong.

Eunha membulatkan matanya. Ia tidak tahu kalau Inseong tidak menginginkannya ada disana. Padahal dia baru beberapa jam ada dirumah itu.

Dan yang terpenting tugasnya belum terlaksana.

'Klek' (anggap aja suara pintu dibuka)

"Inseong?"

"Eomma? Ada apa eomma?" Tanya Inseong sembari mendekati Eommanya.

Nyonya Kim memperhatikan sekeliling kamar anaknya. Matanya menelusuri setiap sudut kamar itu.

"Kau berbicara dengan siapa?"

"Ehm--"

Inseong berbalik kebelakang. Nihil, tidak ada siapa pun disana. Kemana Eunha?

"Aku berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon," ucap Inseong sembari tersenyum kaku. "Eomma maafkan aku, tadi--"

"Tidak apa-apa nak, eomma memaafkanmu," ucap Nyonya Kim sembari mengelus kepala Inseong.

Inseong tersenyum. Eommanya sangat menyayangi dirinya. Harusnya dia tidak berbicara seperti itu tadi.

"Ada yang ingin Eomma bicarakan denganmu."

Tbc

aku udah lama mau lanjutin cerita ini tapi ya gitu documennya susah di publish.

sebenernya aku gak ngeshipper mereka berdua aku ngeship inseong sama mina tapi mina datang terlambat karakter bonekanya cocok banget buay eunha


End file.
